The Colombians
The Colombians are an antagonistic faction in the indie top-down shooter videogame Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Shortly after the downfall of the Russian Mafia, the Colombians move in to steal the rest of the Mafia's territory for themselves and take over as the most powerful crime syndicate in Miami by 1991. The Colombians are most commonly represented as bald, Latin Americans wearing black suits and pink shirts. They serve as the main antagonists of the Son's storyline and by further extension, are the main enemies encountered in "Act 6: Catastrophe". History Background Following an onslaught of terrorist attacks secretly orchestrated by 50 Blessings, the Russian Mafia is devastated by the masked killings during 1989, especially after their current leader, the Father, is killed by Jacket. Left unharmed by the masked killings, the Colombian crime syndicate uses this opportunity to seize what is left of the Russian Mafia's territory for themselves while the Mafia is at its most vulnerable. Although other operations are taken over by smaller gangs, it is the Colombians that essentially replace the Russian Mafia as the most powerful criminal organization in Miami following the seizure of their turf. The Colombians gradually became more powerful over time, becoming involved in the drug trade and establishing a monopoly which would have rivaled the Russian Mafia's businesses while they were still in their prime. Other businesses owned by the Colombians include a bank used as a front for their money laundering scheme to keep the organization's finances safe and shipping cargo at Port Boulevard. Due to the success the Colombians have garnered in Miami, the Son has held a bloodthirsty grudge on them ever since they stole his father's business and is not willing to let them off the hook easily. November 18th On November 18th, 1991, the Colombians plan on opening up a new strip club and are going to host a party for the grand opening. Inviting VIPs to the strip club, the Colombians offer an invitation to the Son in particular. The Son has different ideas in store for the Colombians, and decides to launch an attack on the strip club and start a gang war with them to reclaim the territory the Colombians had stolen from the Mafia. Although the Colombians had heavily armed the strip club prior to his arrival, the Son easily kills all of the Colombians inside the strip club, earning him an immediate victory in the gang war. To revel in his victory, the Son brings several strippers back to his headquarters, along with cocaine and money. November 21st Within the few days that have passed, the Russian Mafia continue to plan more skirmishes against the Colombians, one of which being carried out by the Henchman as his last job before retiring from the Russian Mafia. On the condition for his departure from the organization, the Son asks the Henchman clear out a chop shop allied with the Colombians in retaliation against the small-time gang owning the operation, as they previously owed money to the Russian Mafia. The Henchman successfully destroys the chop shop operation working for the Colombians, efficiently killing all of the hoodlums there except for Andy and taking the Colombians' money stashed there for himself. December 7th Several weeks pass since the beginning of the gang war, and the media has already made several reports on the war, publicly informing the citizens of Miami that the police fear Miami is facing yet another drug war. Despite being larger numbers and more power than the Russian Mafia, the odds have been significantly stacked against the Colombians ever since the drug war had been started, and only worsens once the Son picks the next location to attack: the Colombians' bank. Alongside two of his men, the Son plans to rob the bank and cut off the Colombians' finances during the gang war. Upon arrival, the Son and his men put on their ski-masks and arm themselves. The Son and his men immediately go in guns blazing, making their way through the Colombians' defenses and killing many of the mobsters occupying the inner rooms of the bank. Even with the assistance of the bank's security guards, the Colombians don't stand a chance against the Son and all of them are killed during the heist. Despite suffering from a causality, the Son successfully breaks into the bank's vault and steals all of the Colombians' fortune. December 10th By December 10th, 1991, the situation becomes even more dire for the Colombians once the Miami police force becomes involved in the gang war. In anticipation for the continuous assaults from the Russian Mafia, the Colombians have fortified one of their cargo ships at Port Boulevard, heavily guarding it with almost a hundred armed Colombian mobsters to defend the operation from whoever might strike. The Miami police department's attention is brought towards the Colombians' activities at Port Boulevard and seek to crack it down. Unexpectedly, Detective Manny Pardo arrives at Port Boulevard early and instead of waiting for backup, decides to storm the ship by himself. Even against all odds, Pardo makes his way through the ship unscathed and kills countless Colombians guarding it. The mission is ultimately a success for the police once the armed mobsters are all killed by Pardo while the surviving Colombians are apprehended by the police, although Pardo himself is chided by one of his colleagues for his recklessness. This assault was a heavy blow to the Colombians, with not only losing their business resources to the police, but their armed numbers are left heavily crippled and vulnerable against the Russian Mafia. December 14th Unlike the Colombians, the Russian Mafia do not seem to face the same problems with the police and have been avoiding attempts made by Pardo to crack down on their gradually rising business. In between December 10th and December 14th, the Son had also taken two Colombian mobsters captive, killing one of them while sadistically using the other as a make-shift punching bag, keeping him chained up and naked for the Son to throw punches at him. The police assault on Port Boulevard was an unintentional victory for the Russian Mafia, and the Son decides that it is time to take down the Colombians once and for all by invading their headquarters and confronting their leader himself. The Son arrives at the Colombian Boss' mansion while he has an entire squad of Russian mobsters make their way through the mansion elsewhere, launching a solo attack on the mansion. While dozens of Colombians are killed throughout the mansion, the Colombian Boss prepares for one final standoff against the Son, with nine men and two guard dogs accompanying him in his office. Once the Son reaches his office, he simply enters the room unarmed. The Colombian Boss admits that the Son has "some balls" for coming in alone, but demands for him to surrender, as he's good as dead. Instead, the Son gives the Colombian Boss himself ten seconds to surrender, which the Colombian Boss simply dismisses as a bluff. The Son begins counting to ten, just as the rest of his men surround the Colombians in their office. Upon counting to ten, all of the Colombians in the room are gunned down by the Son's men, ending the gang war and destroying the Colombians once and for all. Members *'Colombian Boss': The leader of the Colombians and the Son's main target in his quest to bring prestige back to the Russian Mafia. He is gunned down by several Russian mobsters in an ambush orchestrated by the Son. *'Colombian Henchman': The Colombian Boss' right-hand man and body guard, keeping two guard dogs on a leash. He is also killed by the Son's men. *'Bank Security': The security guards who keep the Colombians' finances protected at the Colombian Boss' bank, where he launders his money. All members of security are killed by the Son and his men during a bank robbery. *'Andy': A young man who works at a chop shop affiliated with the Colombians. After the rest of his colleagues are killed by the Henchman during the gang war, he asks a favor from the Fans to get revenge on the Henchman. Gallery sprColombian.png|The in-game sprite for the Colombian mobsters. sprFatMobster.png|The in-game sprite for the fat Colombians. sprColombianDodger.png|The in-game sprite for the Colombian Dodgers, who wield katanas. HM2ColombianCargo.jpg|The Colombians defend against Manny Pardo on their cargo ship. HM2ColombiansS11.jpg|Manny Pardo fights his way through the Colombians. HM2MannyAttacksColombians.jpg|Manny Pardo slaughters the last of the Colombians on the ship. HM2Bank.jpg|The Colombians' bank reception. HM2BankSecurity.jpg|Security guards keeping the Colombians' bank under control. HM2BankDefense.jpg|The Colombians take cover during the Son's bank robbery. HM2ColombianFinale1.jpg|The Colombian Boss is greeted by the Son. HM2ColombianFinale2.jpg|After being demanded to surrender by the Son, the Colombian Boss thinks he is bluffing. HM2ColombianDownfall.jpg|The Colombians meet their end at the hands of the Russian Mafia Trivia *The Colombian grunts themselves are almost essentially a palette swap of the Russian mobsters. The only other difference the Colombians' sprites have are shorter sleeved jackets. *Unlike many other enemy factions in the series, the fat enemies part of the Russian Mafia and the Colombians share the exact same sprite. *Strangely enough, even though the two factions are rivals lore-wise, Colombian Dodgers can be seen fighting alongside the Russian Mafia in the Hard Mode versions of two of Richter's levels, "First Blood" and "Demolition". This is likely to make up for the fact that the Russian Mafia doesn't have a Dodger variant gameplay-wise. Category:Rivals Category:Mobsters Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Smugglers Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks